Answer
by Chihiro Inue
Summary: Sasuke está harto de que Naruto no comprenda sus indirectas. Decide tomar cartas en el asunto y exigirle una respuesta adecuada sobre el lazo que ambos poseen. Oneshot NaruSasu. UA


Sasuke está harto de que Naruto no comprenda sus indirectas. Decide tomar cartas en el asunto y exigirle una respuesta adecuada sobre el lazo que ambos poseen. Oneshot NaruSasu. UA

 **Answer**

El día estaba nublado, la lluvia pronto haría acto de presencia en el valle del fin. Empaparía todo lo que estuviese a su alcance. Incluyendo a los dos hombres que discutían sobre las prominentes estatuas de piedra.

Esos hombres no eran comunes ni corrientes. Eran los más poderosos ninjas de esa generación. Fueron amigos y rivales en el pasado, sin embargo, por los deseos de venganza y poder de uno de ellos se distanciaron. No obstante, la separación no fue completa. El más hiperactivo de ambos nunca dejó de perseguirlo e intentar llevarlo por el camino correcto, exigiéndole regresar a la aldea. Sobre todo al descubrir los motivos de esa enfermiza venganza, aliarse para combatir a un enemigo poderoso hasta vencerlo al final de la guerra.

—¿Por qué insistes en que regrese? —gritaba el moreno, apretando los puños con frustración.

El rubio se paseaba exasperado, pidiendo paciencia. Tomó impulso, saltó hasta la otra estatua, se acercó al renegado y tocó con firmeza sus hombros. Tuvieron un duelo de miradas donde buscaban trasmitir todos sus sentimientos. El silencio se hizo presente, cuando se prolongó lo suficiente el rubio expresó con la más radiante de sus sonrisas, plagada de sinceridad:

—Porque eres mi amigo.

Terminada la frase el viento remeció sus cabellos.

—Sasuke, ¿verdad que ese ninja es un idiota, dattebayo? –dijo su acompañante ofreciéndole la bolsa de papel que tenía entre sus manos.

—¿El héroe? ¿Ese que es el número uno en sorprender a la gente? Lo es —Sonrió de lado al contemplar el puchero que formaba Naruto. Extrajo unas cuentas palomitas, se las llevó a la boca y las comió, sintiéndose victorioso.

—Me refiero al otro sujeto —tomó un poco de refresco, lo miró antes de proseguir— Su amigo ha hecho hasta lo imposible para que vuelva, sea feliz, pero ¡es un testarudo!

—Quizás aún no está dispuesto a hacer eso, porque no recibe una respuesta adecuada a su pregunta.

—¡Ya le ha dicho sus sentimientos! ¿Qué más quiere escuchar?

—El verdadero motivo que predomina en sus lazos —contestó extendiendo un brazo, depositándolo en el respaldar de la silla de Naruto. Lo observó de reojo para distinguir su reacción. Suspiró desganado al ver que el otro no se inmutaba. Incluso había abandonado el debate, volviendo estar absorto en la película.

Sasuke se mordió los labios, pensando que en ese momento comprendía a la perfección la frustración que estaba sintiendo el protagonista moreno. Avistar parejas acurrucándose o dándose diversas muestras de afecto no lo ayudaban en absoluto a superar ese estado. Maldijo el instante en que decidió invitar al cine a Naruto ese día.

14 de febrero. El día del amor, la amistad. La fecha donde la ciudad se tiñe de rojo y todos corren eufóricos por demostrar su cariño. Aunque en realidad un gran porcentaje es víctima del mercantilismo. Se olvidan de cultivar esos sentimientos con acciones durante todo el año, no solo en un día en específico.

Los chocolates y las declaraciones de amor son lo que más se aprecian. Muchas personas se comprometen, otras se decepcionan por no ser correspondidas o ser comprendidas por idiotas, cabezas huecas, que son lentos para esas cosas como Naruto Uzumaki.

Apretó los puños al tener ese último pensamiento. Retiró con cuidado su brazo antes de levantarse.

—Voy al baño —avisó a un concentrado Uzumaki que sólo le respondió con un gesto.

Una vez fuera de sala respiró profundamente.

En el tocador no había nadie. Se acercó al lavabo, mojó el rostro y los cabellos.

—¿Estás teniendo un mal día, Sasuke?

Se sorprendió al escuchar aquella voz. Sabía a la perfección de quién era.

—Te equivocas, Kakashi —viró su cuerpo, viéndolo directo a los ojos—, estoy bien. Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?

El susodicho rio. Se aproximó a su lado, diciéndole que asistió allí por un goukon, pero que comenzaba a aburrirse. Por eso decidió averiguar cómo estaban sus queridos estudiantes. También lo molestó al comentarle que mentía muy mal y que esa no era una forma correcta de hablar a su maestro. El Uchiha frunció el ceño e hizo ademán de alejarse. El brazo del adulto lo detuvo.

—Estás en tu penúltimo año de preparatoria. ¿Has pensado qué ocurrirá al terminar esta etapa o si seguirán viéndose como antes? El tiempo pasa, Sasuke. Debes atesorar los días que te quedan y no desperdiciarlos, porque no sabes lo que les deparará el futuro.

Sasuke apretó los puños. Por supuesto que era consciente de eso. Le gustaba Naruto, quería que este lo supiera. Él no era un cobarde, no obstante, a veces dudaba. ¿Su amistad se arruinaría si él no lo veía de la misma manera?

Kakashi se percató del debate mental que tenía el chico y desarmó su agarre.

—Si están hoy aquí es por algo. Así que, sé valiente como siempre. Díselo de una vez, sino nunca lo comprenderá. Ya sabes que estas cosas no son su fuerte —Dicho esto posicionó un brazo en su espalda, empujándolo con suavidad.

El Uchiha avanzó hacia la salida. Lo miró en un mudo agradecimiento antes de marcharse. No era que necesitase esas cursis palabras de aliento, mas valoraba el gesto.

Decidió ir a comprar té verde y alguna golosina para Naruto antes de regresar a la sala. Al volver no se impresionó de ver a su amigo peleando con los personajes, creyendo que estos podrían escucharlo. Lo que si llamó su atención fue la conversación de tres chicas dos filas más arriba de donde se encontraban. No cesaban de halagar entre ellas al blondo. Se debatían entre darle chocolates o hablarle.

¿No podían ser discretas en intentar comerse con los ojos a su amigo?

—Hey, ¿podrías ser menos brusco? —se quejó, cuando el Uchiha casi le aventó el paquete de galletas en el rostro.

Un escueto "come y cállate" fue su respuesta.

Naruto refunfuñó. Iba a reclamar sobre su mal humor, pero se detuvo, pues sin querer escuchó parte de la plática de las chicas. Sonrió socarrón, después susurró en el oído del Uchiha:

—¿Podría ser que el gran Uchiha está celoso? -Le encantaba fastidiarlo, tocar su ego y pésimo carácter.

—Lo estoy.

Naruto se sorprendió. Se retiró con cautela, removió incómodo sus propios cabellos, pensando qué decir. No esperaba esa respuesta. Intuía que Sasuke no estaba bromeando. Además, la intensidad de aquellos ojos brillantes comenzaba a perturbarlo. Se obligó a espabilar y contestó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—No deberías —sonrió, fijando su vista en la pantalla. Contento por descubrir el motivo de la actitud de su amigo—. Tú también eres guapo.

El murmullo de esa última frase de cuatro palabras bastó para que la película quedase en un segundo plano en la mente de Sasuke, quien comenzó a comerse la cabeza formulando teorías.

Al menos por un rato.

—¡Ese final fue horrible! —Una vez fuera de la sala el Uzumaki segregó su basura—. La película estaba yendo viento en popa. ¡Había mucha acción y emoción! —gesticuló con las manos para dar más énfasis a su desencanto—, pero tenían que arruinarlo casándolos y convirtiéndolos en padres a todos. ¡Solo les faltó tener perros!

—Sí, el salto en el tiempo fue un asco. Forzaron relaciones de parejas donde existían únicamente amores unilaterales. Una trillada estrategia para dejar contentos a un sector de fanáticos —sonrió de lado, luego añadió— ¿Sabes? me asombra que no te haya gustado ese final con lo cursi que llegas a ser.

—Me ofendes, bastardo —fingió indignación pegándole con suavidad en el pecho— Solo por eso pagarás la cena.

Sasuke rio quedo ante la actitud infantil del otro. Una vez se hubo calmado dijo:

—Comamos aquí —refiriéndose al centro comercial— casi no hay gente.

Naruto le dio la razón, buscar otro sitio sería una pérdida de tiempo. Además, tenían sus mochilas en los casilleros, puesto que apenas sonó el timbre de salida del instituto se dirigieron a ese lugar. Una sonrisa se le escapó al Uzumaki al recordar que no tenía ganas de ir ese día al cine, sin embargo, su camarada casi lo obligó a acompañarlo. Lo cual le pareció extraño, porque normalmente era él quien insistía en hacer planes y salir juntos.

—¿Ramen de cerdo? —la voz del Uchiha lo sacó de sus pensamientos

—Por supuesto —contestó de forma automática. Luego, decidió investigar la actitud rara del otro. Se acercó y giró alrededor del muchacho, escudriñándolo—. Hoy eres amabilísimo ¿estás enfermo, te estás ablandando o quieres un favor?

—Nada de eso, se llama cortesía hacia alguien que con suerte recibió unas cuantas cajas de chocolate por obligación—el aludido se dio vuelta—. Busca una mesa, volveré pronto.

Naruto bufó. Sasuke era un experto evadiendo preguntas y de paso meter el dedo en la herida. Decidió dejar de pensar en el tema, y se enfrascó en su misión. Al lograrlo, buscó con la mirada al moreno. Formó una mueca de disgusto cuando lo encontró. La popularidad del Uchiha había entrado en acción. Un grupo de chicas, algunas con paquetes en la mano (posiblemente chocolates) le coqueteaban con descaro mientras esperaba el pedido en la fila.

Naruto se desparramó en la silla viendo con molestia la escena.  
A sus ojos Sasuke no hacía nada para evitarlo, es más lo advirtió cómodo con la situación. ¡Ah, claro, pero si su mejor amigo intentaba abrazarlo en el instituto lo esquivaba! Se lamentó de decirle que era guapo. Eso exclusivamente sirvió para acrecentar su ego.

—Descubrí el secreto de tu repentina amabilidad —masculló cuando, a su juicio, el susodicho casanova llegó a su lado.

Sasuke se limitó a dejar las bandejas en la mesa con aparente tranquilidad. ¿había sido descubierto?

—¿Querías restregarme tu popularidad en la cara? ¿No te basta que casi a diario se te declaren que decidiste pavonearte justo en este día?

—Ese no era mi objetivo —aclaró atónito. ¿Por qué imaginaba aquel sin sentido?

—De acuerdo. Entonces ¿cuál es?, si querías flirtear tranquilo pudiste decírmelo. No me iba a interponer o enfadarme.

—No estoy mintiendo –arrugó el entrecejo, no tenía planeado discutir con él sobre una tontería–. No te usaría como excusa para salir y coquetear con la primera que se me cruce por delante. Además, yo...

No pudo terminar de hablar, porque Naruto se acercó, mejor dicho casi recostó sobre la mesa para analizarlo. El rubio pronto se arrepintió de ello. Un hombre chocó con él. No reaccionó a tiempo y besó por accidente a Sasuke. De milagro no derramó los tazones.

—Su... supongo que puedo creerte —se alejó nervioso al sentir que sus mejillas ardían. ¿Por qué su corazón latía tan rápido? Si el Uchiha tenía mejores reflejos ¿por qué no lo apartó?

Sonrojados separaron sus palillos. Comieron en silencio los primeros minutos, después cambiaron el tema y conversaron de cosas triviales. Sin embargo, las anécdotas del rubio u las observaciones del moreno no lograron que ambos dejaran de pensar en el roce de sus labios.

—¡Delicioso como siempre! —opinó Naruto alegre, frotando su estómago.

—Reposa y luego nos vamos.

—No es necesario, estoy bien —se levantó y ordenó todo.

Por fortuna los casilleros no estaban lejos. Extrajeron sus cosas, posteriormente salieron del edificio. Admiraron el cielo, algunas estrellas se asomaban. En un lapso anochecería. El tiempo voló, como siempre, mientras estaban juntos.

Sasuke subió el cierre de su chaqueta tras tener un escalofrío. Naruto contempló sus facciones, el vaho que se fugaba de su boca, la forma en que frotó sus manos buscando calor.

—Vamos a otro lado —propuso el Uchiha. No deseaba que el día terminase así, aún tenía algo importante que decir.

—Me parece bien, pero yo escojo el lugar. No quiero volver a casa todavía, seguramente mis padres aún no regresan de su cita y para variar no traje mis llaves. Además... quiero pasar más tiempo contigo.

—¿Dónde iremos? —Preguntó curioso.

—Permíteme deslumbrarte esta vez.

Sasuke mordió sus propios labios controlándose. ¡Quería besarlo! Naruto no era consciente de lo que sus palabras y acciones provocaban en él.

Caminaron en línea recta por la avenida, varias tiendas comenzaban a cerrar, también muchas personas volvían a sus hogares. Quince minutos más tarde se perdieron entre callejuelas. La noche avanzaba con ellos, tiñendo por completo de oscuridad el cielo.

Naruto se detuvo en el frontis de un edificio viejo. Hizo una seña para que lo siguiese. Subieron por las escaleras hasta llegar al quinto piso. Buscó debajo de un macetero y abrió la puerta, invitándolo a seguir adelante.

Estaban en una azotea. Sasuke se aproximó al borde y quedó anonadado. La vista era maravillosa. Podía ver gran parte de la ciudad. Konoha se veía más atractiva de noche, con la diversidad de luces decorándola.

—Lo siento, no tengo champaña, o en su defecto alguna lata de refresco, ya que aún no tenemos edad para comprar alcohol —rio, apoyándose en el borde—espero que mi compañía sea suficiente para ti.

Asintió. Por supuesto que lo era. Admiró el paisaje antes de preguntar cómo lo descubrió.

—En una de mis entregas como repartidor de pizza conocí a un abuelo muy amable, él me recomendó este sitio —vio el cielo, recordando ese momento— dijo que en la noche el paisaje era asombroso, perfecto para compartirlo con personas especiales.

Contempló los orbes negros y descifró la pregunta que yacía oculta en ellos.

—Eres el primero que viene aquí conmigo —sonrió— después de todo eres…

Sasuke sintió que estaba viviendo un deja vu. Se acercó y lo calló con un beso impidiendo que acabe la frase. No quería escuchar que lo llame otra vez "amigo, mejor amigo, casi hermano" o al menos no antes de que le diga la verdad.

Naruto se impresionó por la repentina acción. Su mente era un torbellino de emociones. No sabía a ciencia cierta qué le estaba pasando. Sin embargo, mentiría si dijese que no deseó ese momento desde el beso accidental.

—Seré claro —tomó su barbilla para que prestase atención—. Me gustas, en el sentido romántico. No como amigo, sino como hombre. No me preguntes cómo, cuándo o porqué. Ni yo mismo lo sé.

Hizo una pausa para que lo asimile antes de proseguir:

—¿Me ves de la misma forma? Llevo mucho tiempo preguntándome esto. Necesito saber tu respuesta, porque eres importante para mí —se alejó, dándole espacio.

—¿Cómo… me siento respecto a ti? —murmuró más para sí mismo que para el otro.

Lo apreciaba, de eso no tenía duda. ¿Pero gustarle?

Todos los momentos que han vivido pasaron por su mente, como si de una película se tratase. En todas las situaciones ora buenas ora malas siempre estuvieron juntos. Eran sus respectivos pilares y propulsores. Fue un idiota ¿por qué no se dio cuanta antes? Se auto engañaría, si dijese que no le atraía.

—Quédate quieto —contestó fingiendo seriedad—, tengo que confirmarlo.

Mintió. No necesitaba corroborar nada. Era una excusa para volver a probar su boca.

Sasuke correspondió el beso. Se alegró al percibir que el otro rodeaba su cintura y profundizaba el contacto.

—Idiota —se quejó cuando el rubio lo mordió por accidente. Luego, lo atrajo más hacia su cuerpo— ¿confirmaste lo que pensabas?

"Aún no" susurró con una sonrisa seductora, acortando la distancia. El Uchiha tomó eso como una invitación y lo besó de nuevo.

—Eres mi novio ahora —declaró Naruto orgulloso, deslumbrándolo con la intensidad de sus ojos y el brillo de sus dientes blancos.

—¿Seremos felices, viviremos juntos y comeremos perdices? —fue inevitable querer tomarle el pelo como siempre hacía.

—Preferiría ramen para mí; onigiris y tomates para ti —contestó Naruto con un puchero. Su, desde ahora pareja, no era para nada romántico, pero aún así lo quería.

Por otra parte, Sasuke se sintió boyante al encontrar la respuesta que deseaba escuchar.

… **Fin…**


End file.
